1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a weighing apparatus, more particularly to an apparatus for receiving and delivering continuously a predetermined weight of loose material.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Many different types of continuous weighing machines have been developed for weighing loose material such as grain, vegetables and the like. In recent years these machines have incorporated more complex electronic mechanisms in an attempt to increase weighing sensitivity and accuracy. The newer electronic weighing systems have become increasingly expensive to manufacture and require frequent maintenance and fine tuning to maintain the desired degree of sensitivity.